Back In My Arms
by Jashomara
Summary: After Ray leaves Mariah for Salima he is in deep regret. He stands in front of her door trying to find the courage to say he's sorry. Will Mariah forgive him or will she turn him away? Ray x Mariah ONESHOT


Wow! O.k. Ray x Mariah fics are becoming... not so common. I just felt like writing this little one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Ray's POV 

I was so stupid to leave her for Salima. Why did I do that? I had everything. She was my everything. My world, my life, all of me. Here I am standing in front of her house. I want to go up and knock on the door, but I'm afraid _he_ will be there. I hate him. After I left Mariah for Salima he showed up and stole her heart. I bet he was waiting. Waiting until I slipped up. Waiting... so he could have my beautiful pink angel to himself. I love her.

She use to be mine. She's his now.

I use to hold her. He holds her now.

I use to comfort her. He comforts her now.

I use to kiss her. He kisses her now.

I messed up big time. I love her. I want her. How I envy him. I loath him! I would probably hurt him if I wasn't in my right mind. That spiky red hair, those ice blue eyes. I want to hate him more, but I can't. I can't because it's my fault. I lost her. I hurt her. I don't deserve her. I wish I could hold her again and tell her everything is o.k., but that's why he's there... Tala...

The use to be emotionless android has fallen and turned into this love struck puppy or wolf. I swear if he hurts her... I sigh. No... he wouldn't do that. The only monster that ever hurt her was me. At the time it all seemed right. I thought maybe Mariah wasn't the one and Salima was. I thought I was doing the right thing...

I was wrong. Oh so wrong. I gave up my angel for a lying cheating nobody. Salima split with Kane a few days after we got together. After I lost my world. Mariah...How I miss her. I can't stand to see her in the arms of another boy. I want those arms to be mine again. I want those lips on hers to be mine again as well.

I wish I could take back my words, rewind time. I dreamt that what I said never happened, that I never broke up with her. You can't even imagine the pain I was in when I woke up and noticed it was just a dream.

As I stand here thinking the door to my loves house opens. I stand there, not knowing what to do. The beautiful object of my thoughts comes out. I stare at her, trying to take in the magnificent figure standing in front of me. No other girl can match her beauty. Her long pink hair, those to die for honey golden eyes, and the sweet smelling aroma she carries with her. She was so pretty I couldn't find my voice.

I let her go. I'm such a fool. "Ray?" I love it when she calls my name. Her voice is as sweet as she is. "What are you doing here?" It's not exactly normal to stand in front of someones door at 1 in the morning."I came to see you."my voice finally came back.

"Where's Salima?" I detect a hint of pain in my loves voice. I walk up to her. "Salima is nothing to me now." I told her. "Mariah, when I left you, I could get you off my mind. I thought about you 24-7, I even dreamt about you. I was a fool to leave you. Please, let me be yours again."

I was willing to beg. I was willing to gravel if it would get her back into my arms. "Ray..." I looked up at her from my kneeling position. "Mariah, please. I'll do anything, give anything! Just take me back. I'm so sorry I hurt you and I promise to never do it again." She came closer to me. I held tears in my eyes, fearful that she would not take me back. "I love you, Mariah, I love you!" I hugged her legs and cried.

Some people say that real men don't cry. I think it's the exact opposite. I real man won't be afraid to show his feelings. "Ray..." I feel her put her hands in my hair. "Please forgive me. Take me back. I want you to love me again."

"Ray..." I look up at her. My eyes reflected sadness, her's reflected forgiveness and love. She knelt down to my eye level. "I never stopped loving you." her hands cupped my face. We came closer to each other until the space between us was gone. She was back in my arms and I was back in her's, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Wow, I don't know where that came from, but I have never written anything that deep. Tell me what you think. This was my first Ray x Mariah fic so don't kill me. 

Please Review!


End file.
